Sprinks the Clown
Sprinks the Clown is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Wingeria To Go!. From Flipline Studios Blog Hey Everyone, As you know, with each new app comes a new customer! In Papa’s Wingeria To Go, you will soon be able to meet our mystery customer, Sprinks! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11814 Appearance Sprinks has green hair and wears rainbow sprinkles makeup on her whole body. She wears green and white shoes with red laces and soles, yellow gloves, and a yellow hat with a sun symbol and a pink trim. She also wears pink pants, a pink shirt with cotton buttons, a yellow collar and a long white skirt with sprinkles beneath it. Styles Style B Her hat, gloves, and collar are now purple. Her hat now has a moon symbol instead of a sun symbol and also has a blue trim. Her shirt is now blue and ripped, and her skirt became straighter. She also wears blue eyeshadow and her red makeup forms a sad expression. Style H Her hat is now black, blue, and yellow, and she also has a star symbol in her hat. Her shoes are now red and white, have yellow laces, and has black soles. She also wears a red shirt with blue and yellow sleeves, blue pants, and a black skirt. Orders Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Carolina Hog Wings (all) *4 Sriracha Shrimps (right) *4 Potato Skins (left) *4 Carrots (all) *Blackberry Remoulade Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *4 Salted Caramel Hog Wings (all) *4 Sriracha Shrimps (right) *4 Potato Skins (left) *4 Corn Dogs (all) *PB&J Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll with Blackberry Jelly ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Long John ** Powdered Sugar ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Roll with Lemon Chiffon ** Strawberry Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) * Blueberry Roll with Tutti Frutti Jelly ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Long John ** Midnight Powder ** Flavor X Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Lemon Chiffon ** Strawberry Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Three Cheese Bread with Asiago Cheese * Well-Done Grill * Deep-Fried Pickles * Fajita Peppers * Shredded Lettuce * Tomato * Balsamic Sauce * Fries ** Waffle Fries ** BBQ Sauce Holiday (Easter) * Paska Bread with Asiago Cheese * Well-Done Grill * Deep-Fried Pickles * Pickled Eggs * Shredded Lettuce * Tomato * Balsamic Sauce * Fries ** Waffle Fries ** Hollandaise Sauce Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Ladyfingers Crust * Lemon Filling * Lemon Filling * Lemon Filling * Pineapple Filling * Meringue Topping * Crushed Wafers (Inner Ring) * 8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Ladyfingers Crust * Lemon Filling * Lemon Filling * Lemon Filling * Circus Peanut Filling * Tent Top Crust * Crushed Wafers (Inner Ring) * 8 Animal Crackers (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 26 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Big Top Carnival and Salted Caramel Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Long John Shape Cutter. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Big Top Carnival, Ladyfingers Crust, and Circus Peanut Filling. Stickers Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to earn this outfit: Trivia *Sprinks' name and design are based off of sprinkles. Order Tickets Wingeria To Go! Sprinks (Holiday).png|Sprinks' Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Wingeria To Go! Sprinks (Regular).png|Sprinks' Wingeria To Go! regular order Sprinks’ DTG! New Year order.JPG|Sprinks' Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Sprinks’ DTG! regular order.JPG|Sprinks' Donuteria To Go! regular order. AB598049-2AB7-4E61-A360-4783DC677A7C.jpeg|Sprinks’ Cheeseria To Go! order during Easter 45998673-17B6-4297-95AB-69E4BE037977.jpeg|Sprinks’ Cheeseria To Go! regular order 4D1ACDE7-83D3-4379-92B0-2B25A2D71862.jpeg|Sprinks' Bakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival AEFACF5B-C355-43BF-B58B-E2E5C5467AA6.jpeg|Sprinks' Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Sprinks BTC.png|Sprink's Big Top Carnival Outfit Sprinks logo sm.jpg Sprinks mini icon.png|Style A (icon) Sprinks talking on the phone.PNG|Sprinks talking on the phone! E94A46D7-B9BE-4970-8E6C-5314174C6222.png|Style A Screenshot 20190223-114023.png|Style B Sprinks.PNG|Style H 953C225F-ED13-4701-A347-F00F0E760903.png|Unlocking Sprinks A3EDDC2B-A2DD-4C4A-8DAB-2D68920C4EC9.png C056EABB-FC31-4AB1-BC3D-D6577AC909EF.png|Shrimp Sprinks. A Perfect Shrimp Boat Special To A New Clown in Town! IMG_3176.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-07_221852.jpg|Sprinks ordering in Donuteria To Go! CE740794-6C05-49CF-9093-B7878899A2EA.png Screenshot_2019-06-08_012015.jpg Screenshot_20190608-093437_Papa's_Donuteria_To_Go.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-10_182013.jpg Mayor Mallow and Sprinks the Clown.png 3FC0963E-B2CA-4689-90DC-D4D647DFE38B.png E9D718CD-7C51-4093-A10D-0060944DE692.jpeg 8C877387-1768-4717-A70C-FBC66A75B00F.jpeg 51C7EC1E-FB80-4267-A777-4C65F908C6FC.jpeg 3C111448-F2A3-4651-B0F6-BC0D897BF44B.jpeg Sprinks the Clown Finger Point.png|Sprinks the Clown is not pleased in Wingeria. perfect38.jpg FE6F1BA8-E9AD-42CD-A688-642805BB3EA6.png 927D5554-A4E4-4185-9659-B830752252BC.png Fan Art Sprinks by XLeo Parker.PNG|By XLeo Parker Sprinks.png|By AlexanderMDeviant img 20190225 202301.jpg|By KK899 Sprinks the Clown.jpg|By Nikospa1000 sprinks_the_clown_in_rodfellows_form_by_alexandermdeviant_dd0qhea-250t.jpg|Sprinks in the shape dog Double Sprinks.png|By Mannievelous Flipline studios sprinks the clown sidney and jordan solary.jpg|By Nikospa1000 flipline studios sprinks the clown the loud house.jpg|By Nikospa1000 tlh_base_2_by_askjessicagf-dade7mn.png|sprinks the clown Sprinks_by_DokiDokiTsuna.jpg Sprinks_by_letsplay21.jpg|By letsplay21 BabySprinks.png|Baby Sprinks es:Sprinks la Payasita pl:Sprinks the Clown Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Debuts Category:S Characters